


We Wrote a Story In the Fog on the Windows

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, No Strings Attached, One Night Stands, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, fuck buddies, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: Once is just a slip. Two times is a coincidence. Three times and it becomes a habit.Or: A Sanvers song fic based on the Halsey song Strange Love





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a celebration for the beautiful occurrences in last night's episode! Enjoy some Sanvers smut, nerds!

Alex doesn’t really know how she got here.

Okay, so maybe she sort of does. She knows she went to the alien bar with Kara and Mon-El to get stupid drunk so she could forget the girl who broke off their  _ whatever _ over a text. Ever since what has been deemed the  _ Maggie Fiasco _ , Alex has really thrown herself into self-discovery. She went to gay bars, got a tinder and made an effort to understand herself. She had even come out to her mom! But this girl barely gave Alex two dates before breaking it off with no real reason. 

So yeah, she knew that she got an uber to the alien bar with Kara and Mon-El to get drunk. And she knew she was halfway to sloshed when she saw Maggie walk in. Alex vaguely remembers some drinking, some impromptu dancing and maybe some flirting? It’s all kind of hazy. She’s not sure. 

But somehow, she ended up in the bathroom of the bar, ass on the bathroom counter with her jeans around her ankles. Maggie was in between her legs, kissing her and Alex dug her heels into Maggie’s back. And Maggie was kissing her and  _ oh God _ \- Maggie’s hand was in her underwear, was in  _ her _ . And Alex was laughing, crying, panting.

_ “M-maggie,” _ she laughed. “Maggie, pl- _ please _ .” She gripped at Maggie’s hips, fingers digging in so hard Maggie will probably find scratches in the morning. It’s hot and it’s dirty and- oh God, did they lock the door? Anyone could just walk in and see Alex  _ begging _ Maggie to keep touching her until suddenly, Alex doesn’t care. All she knows is the overwhelming bliss and Maggie’s voice in her ear.

“ _ I’ve got you. So good. You’re so good, babe,” _ she whispered over and over again until Alex finally came down. And when it was done, when Alex could finally breathe again, Maggie just kissed her and slipped out. By the time Alex got back out into the bar, Maggie was gone. Alex would have questioned if she had even been there if the windows of the bathroom weren’t fogged up and Kara wasn’t blushing bright red.

 

It happened again after Maggie got shot.

She had been wearing a bulletproof vest and all she had was a few bruised ribs and a sore ego but Alex was  _ pissed _ . Because Maggie had just run into danger without backup, without a second thought and Alex arrived just in time to see Maggie fall to the floor, struck by the bullets. She dragged Maggie home to rest after being medically cleared, but no resting was happening when they got into Maggie’s apartment.

“You scared me, Sawyer,” Alex grunts against her mouth, pushing Maggie up against the door. They hadn’t even made it into the bedroom before Alex was yanking Maggie’s pants down just far enough for her to slip a finger inside. She found Maggie already wet.

“Sorry Danvers. It’s the job,” Maggie defended weakly, barely able to keep the moans at bay because when the  _ fuck _ had Alex gotten so good at this?

“It’s not the job-” Alex punctuates the statement with a sharp twist of her fingers as she pulls out and she swears Maggie tears up “-to go in without backup,  _ Sawyer _ .” She roughly jams two fingers into Maggie and it hurts, oh God it hurts but it feels so good Maggie can’t bear the thought of Alex stopping. And she knows she’ll have fingerprints on her hips the next morning but she doesn’t care.

Far too soon and Maggie is tumbling over the edge, Alex’s name on her lips. Alex helps her ride out the aftershocks before getting her settled in bed in pajamas. And Maggie tries to return the favor but she’s fighting sleep as it is so Alex just kisses her once and leaves, pondering how someone as strong and fierce as Maggie can be so small and weak and adorable after sex. Maggie’s asleep before Alex even gets to her car.

 

Over time, it becomes official. Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer, no longer just fuck buddies or friends with benefits or whatever. But actually,  _ officially _ dating. And Kara gives her the ‘if you hurt my sister, I’ll throw you into space’ talk and Maggie doesn’t know how to react. And Winn teases her endlessly about ‘Detective Dimples’ and J’onn just smiles. Now that Kara knows, she’s gotten better about texting Alex before she comes bursting in to make sure she doesn’t walk in on something she’d regret seeing (already Kara had walked in on Maggie screaming her sister’s name and she hadn't been able to look either of them in the eye for a week). And somehow, the sex between Alex and Maggie gets better.

Because now it means something. Now it’s real. 

 


End file.
